Sans regrets
by Lolipaloula
Summary: Tout à un prix, telle est la leçon principale de Yuko. Doméki/Watanuki


Le sang... le sang coule. Des cris de panique se font entendre. Doméki et Himawari accourent vert Watanuki dont le corps était étendu dans l'herbe rougie de son sang, sang qui étincelait grâce aux morceaux de verre éparpillés.

Il fait noir, si noir... et j'ai mal partout. Je ne peux plus réfléchir ni même penser. Que s'est il passé ?

Tout était sombre, Watanuki se trouvait dans ses pensées les plus profondes aux portes de la mort. Soudain, une main l'agrippa. Watanuki se retourna et vit, les yeux écarquillés, le grand-père de Doméki. Sa main était chaude et rassurante. Il souriait.

Ce n'est pas ton heure Watanuki, pas encore. Ne relâche pas ma main.

Le grand-père de Doméki ? Mais... que faites-vous ici ?

Je suis venu te récupérer. Ils t'attendent tous la-haut.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante envahi l'obscurité.

Watanuki ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il pouvais tout juste cligner des yeux. Dans un effort surhumain, il regarda autour de lui. La fumée de l'encens envahissait la pièce. Il reconnaissait cet endroit, il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Yuko, assise prés de lui sur le rebord du lit, le regard perçant, observant la moindre expression du blessé.

Tu ne dois pas bouger. Lui fit-elle d'une voix indifférente.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ...j'ai mal partout ?

Tu es tombé de la fenêtre du premier étage de ton lycée puis tu t'es écrasé sur le verre des fenêtres brisées que tu as entrainer dans ta chute. Tu as bien failli y rester, encore un peu et s'en était fini de toi.

Pourquoi... ne suis-je pas... à l'hôpital ? Demanda le médium prêt à se rendormir.

Si on t'y avait conduit, tu y serais mort, il fallait agir vite. J'ai envoyer l'un de mes messagers à la rencontre de Doméki pour qu'il te ramène à la boutique.

A ces mots, la sorcière laissa s'envoler un papillon qui se désintégra dans les airs. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Watanuki avait détourner les yeux et regardait à présent le plafond. Yuko l'observait de ses yeux rouges, jaugeant son état avant de poursuivre.

Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis qu'Himawari n'est pas ta déesse du bonheur ? Dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Je n'y comprend … rien. Qu'est-ce que... Himawari vient faire... la dedans ? Dit le médium avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Yuko l'observait toujours, les yeux rivés sur le sommeil de Watanuki. Elle se releva puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de la refermer.

Doméki était avachi dos au mur. Il était à moitié recroquevillé sur lui même, ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

Comment va-t-il ? Fit Doméki d'une voix neutre.

Il doit encore dormir s'il veut se rétablir. Ses blessures auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Il ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles. Fit la sorcière sans plus de cérémonie.

Doméki resta silencieux face à ces paroles. Il réalisa difficilement qu'il avait bien failli perdre le médium et rien que d'y penser, cela le troublait. Mais pour le moment, il était fatigué, il avait pris les cicatrices du médium pour la compensation de le ramener à la vie. A présent, il devrait vivre avec pour le reste de ses jours. Himawari quand à elle, avait donner son sang, la même quantité de sang que Watanuki avait perdu. Il n'avait fallu pas moins de 3 personnes pour sauver Watanuki. Ce genre de chose ne devait plus jamais se reproduire à l'avenir, Doméki y veillerait.

Yuko observait le paysage devant elle et rajouta :

Alors c'est toi...

Doméki sorti de sa torpeur pour regarder la sorcière droit dans les yeux.

-C'est moi quoi ? Dit-il sur un ton amer. Il savait que l'on ne pouvait rien cacher à cette femme.

C'est toi qui tiens à Watanuki plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Doméki écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation. Jamais il ne comprendrait comment Yuko faisait pour tout savoir des gens.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Fit L'archer en refermant les yeux.

Ce n'est pas compliquer de comprendre cela. Himawari à payer sa part de la compensation pour le sauver parce qu'elle considère que Watanuki est un frère, ce qui fait que s'il avait été un simple ami pour elle, jamais elle n'aurais accepter le prix de cette compensation, et si elle avait été amoureuse, elle aurait payer ces deux compensations c'est à dire le sang ainsi que les cicatrices. Mais toi tu es un garçon Doméki, et chez les garçons, ce genre de sentiment fraternel n'est en général valable que pour de véritables frères de sang. En bref, tu as agis par amour et non pas par amitié ni par fraternité. Mais si, à l'inverse d'Himawari, tu n'as pris qu'une seule compensation pour cacher cet amour.

Doméki fut sidéré. Cette femme à réellement un sens critique et un don d'observation hors du communs. Lui qui comptais garder cela pour lui, il partageais maintenant cette confidence avec la sorcière.

Inutile de te faire de souci, je ne me permettrais pas de divulguer ce sentiment à qui que ce soit. Cependant, je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose : Watanuki est un imbécile, et c'est à toi de lui faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. En clair, si tu veux être pleinement heureux le prix à payer sera ta sincérité vis à vis de lui.

Je vois... fit l'archer.

Yuko s'éloigna. Doméki quand à lui méditait sur ces paroles. Il avait comprit ce qu'il devait faire en guise de compensation pour un jour gagner le cœur du médium. A cette pensée il se renfrogna. Il allait devoir lui avouer, il allait devoir dire à Watanuki toute l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux. Mais comment faire ? Il y a trop de choses qui montrent que le médium ne partage pas du tout ses sentiments. Pour commencer, il est amoureux d'Himawari, ensuite il est toujours en colère quand ils se retrouvent tout les deux et pas une seule fois, le médium était resté calme en sa présence.

Non, l'archer ne pouvait pas payer ce prix là.

6 jours plus tard, le médium ouvrit les yeux. Yuko était restée prés de lui toute la nuit pour s'assurer de la cicatrisation de ses blessures.

Yuko... vous êtes là...

Ne t'en fait pas, ca sera mis sur ta note. Fit-elle joyeuse.

Le médium eu un rire triste.

Tu te sens comment ? Fit Yuko

Eh bien, ca va mieux, je pense que je peux me lever.

La sorcière prit son air mystérieux dont elle est la seule à en avoir le secret.

Watanuki, dans peu de temps une vérité te sera révélée, tu ne sais pas tout de toi. C'est le cas pour beaucoup de gens, ils connaissent les gens qu'il fréquentent, ils parviennent même à les sonder, mais la personne la plus difficile à comprendre, c'est sois-même. Pour ce qui est d'Himawari, n'as tu jamais remarquer que des événement déplaisants se produisaient quand tu étais avec elle ?

Watanuki eu le souffle coupé.

Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Watanuki, crois tu que si Himawari n'avait pas été à tes côtés ce jour là tu aurais basculer par la fenêtre ?

Je ne comprend pas...

Himawari est née avec cette malédiction. Tous les gens qui la fréquente se retrouvent irrémédiablement en danger. Doméki, lui, est immunisé grâce à sa pureté. Mais toi, tu prend cette malédiction de plein fouet. Réfléchi Watanuki, réfléchi à toutes les mauvaises choses qui se sont produites depuis que tu la fréquente.

Watanuki tenta de se souvenir. En effet, en présence de sa bien aimée il ne lui était arrivé que des malheurs plus ou moins graves mais des malheurs tout de même. Il se souvenait de l'accident de la circulation qui avait eu lieu quand ils avaient pu faire le chemin à deux en rentrant du lycée. Il se souvenait aussi de cette fois où il mangeait seul avec elle sous un arbre et qu'une branche avait failli l'écrasé en se décrochant de l'arbre. Connaissant Yuko, il ne pouvait douter de ses paroles.

C'est vrais... fit tristement le médium. Mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Je refuse de ne plus la fréquenter parce qu'elle est née sous le signe de la malchance. Elle doit se sentir si seule...

La révélation qui te sera faite décidera de tes véritables sentiments. Fit Yuko.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière quitta la pièce.

Le médium se leva et observa ses bandages. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Himawari lui avait manquée et demain, il pourrait retourner au lycée pour la revoir, mais aussi revoir Doméki. A cette pensée, le médium écuma de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces retrouvailles avec Himawari se fassent en présence de l'archer ? Peu importe, à elle seule sa douce et merveilleuse Himawari arrive à effacer ce bougre de Doméki de sa vision.

Le lendemain, Watanuki était en pleine forme, il se rendit au lycée le cœur en fête. Himawari le salua.

Watanuki, tu semble en pleine forme, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Himawariiiiii fit le médium en totale admiration. Enfin on se revoit, le temps m'avait paru si long.

Soudain, l'archer fit son apparition pour le plus grand malheur de Watanuki. Son attitude était inchangée, il avait toujours ce masque inexpressif peint sur le visage.

Tu as l'air en forme Watanuki.

Et qu'est-ce que ma forme peu bien te faire ? Hurla le médium.

Doméki se boucha les oreilles comme à son habitude devant les jurons lancés par Watanuki. Malgré tout, il l'observait du coin de l'œil se demandant si serait capable de lui avouer ses tendres sentiments, et surtout, comment il allait s'y prendre.

La journée fut ordinaire, en présence de Doméki, le médium ne courrait aucun dangers par rapport à Himawari. Doméki s'arrangeait pour ne jamais le laisser seul avec elle depuis cet accident. Sur le chemin du retour, c'était comme d'habitude, Himawari était absente et Doméki présent. Le médium hurla sa rage pour le plus grand bonheur de l'archer. Il aimait voir son médium sortir de ses gongs. Cela lui prouvait qu'il était bien de retour. Il avait pris sa décision, il parlerait à Watanuki aujourd'hui même.

Dis moi, tu es libre ce soir ? Fit Doméki

Et pourquoi diable veux-tu que je sois libre ? Ça t'arrive de te dire que les gens ont aussi une vie privée ? Ah mais oui, j'imagine que tu veux que je te fasse la cuisine encore une fois, tu n'est qu'un despote !

Je ne te demande rien de tel mais juste si tu es libre ce soir.

Ouais je le suis ! Fit le médium hors de lui.

Alors je t'attend chez moi à 9h ce soir.

Et en plus c'est toi qui fixe l'horaire non mais tu manques pas de culot franchement !

Doméki tourna le dos et rentra dans son temple. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre, par ou il allait commencer et par dessus tout, il se demandait comment le médium allait réagir. Peut être qu'il ne voudrais plus le voir, dégouté des sentiments que Doméki lui porte. Après tout, même cette chochotte de Watanuki était un garçon et peut être qu'il n'était pas attiré par les individus du même sexe. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais sa décision était prise. Il serait au moins libéré de ce poids et comme Yuko l'a dit, s'il veut vivre pleinement heureux il doit se libérer de ses chaines.

Watanuki de son côté, râlait dans la cuisine en préparant le repas de Yuko. L'énervement lui donnait de l'énergie, le repas était donc prêt plus rapidement.

Yuko arriva dans la cuisine et l'observait.

J'imagine que tu ne sera pas là ce soir. Fit elle sérieusement.

Comment vous savez ca ?

Tu vas chez Doméki ?

Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions ! Hurla le médium.

Watanuki, à partir de ce soir, tu percevra les choses sous un angle tout nouveau, c'est le point principal de ton évolution.

Hein ? Comment ca ?

Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais en tout cas, ce changement sera pour toi une libération.

Watanuki ne parviendrais jamais à la comprendre. Cela dit, elle ne se trompait jamais. Du coup il avait hâte de se rendre chez l'archer pour savoir exactement de quoi il retourne.

Je pars Yuko. A demain !

Achète du saké pour demain ! Lui dit la sorcière à l'autre bout du couloir.

Décidément, vous ne perdez pas le nord vous ! Dit il en sortant.

Sur le chemin, Watanuki se posait toutes sortes de questions. Si ce n'était pas pour faire la cuisine alors pourquoi l'archer voulait-il le voir ? Peut être avait-il quelque chose à lui demander, un service par exemple. Qu'est-ce que ca pouvait être d'autre ?

Arrivé devant le temple de Doméki, il s'arrêta, repensant aux paroles de Yuko. Ce soir devrait être un changement majeur pour lui. Il avait peur mais en même temps, il voulais de tout cœur savoir.

Doméki ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Mais, je n'ai même pas sonner ! Fit le médium totalement déboussolé.

J'attendais ton arrivée, fit Doméki sur un ton indifférent.

En réalité, même s'il savait parfaitement le cacher, son angoisse n'avait plus de limites à tel point que ses jambes ne le maintenaient presque plus. Son cœur battait la chamade et quelques goutes de sueurs perlaient sur le front de l'archer.

Tu es tout pâle et tu transpires, remarqua le médium. Tu es tombé malade ?

En quelque sorte, fit l'archer totalement paniqué que le médium ai remarqué son stress.

Alors j'imagine que c'est pour te préparer des soins que tu m'as fait venir ici. Tu me prend pour un médecin ou quoi ? Hurla Watanuki.

Non, j'ai à te parler tout simplement. Je vais préparer du thé, tu peux monter dans ma chambre et t'installer si tu veux.

Ah, euh d'accord. Fit Watanuki.

Dans la cuisine, l'archer ne parvenait pas à trouver son calme. Il était tendu et même le médium l'avait remarqué. Sa main tremblais en versant le thé dans les tasses ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était toujours maitre de lui même d'habitude. Il savait déjà ce qu'allait lui répondre le médium, mais il voulais être sincère avec lui, ca serait sa preuve d'amour.

De son côté, Watanuki resta bouche ouverte devant l'espace de la chambre de Doméki. En effet, elle était énorme. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Une atmosphère étrange y régnait, une atmosphère de tranquillité et de paix qu'il n'y a pas dans le reste de la maison. Il s'installa prés de la petite table basse et Doméki revint à cet instant avec le thé. Il les déposa sur la table, tremblant et la main hésitante. Watanuki l'observait.

Tu sembles nerveux Doméki, quelque chose ne va pas ?

A ces mots, l'archer s'étouffa avec son thé. Watanuki accouru à ses côtés pour lui taper dans le dos.

M...merci, ca va... Fit Doméki.

Watanuki le regarda quelque peu inquiet. Il avait remarquer un changement de comportement chez l'archer depuis son accident.

Un lourd silence se fit dans la pièce, lourd pour Doméki, mais normal pour le médium. Watanuki, une fois assuré que l'archer allait mieux, s'apprêtait à reprendre place, mais Doméki lui saisi le poignet et le tira soudainement contre lui. Watanuki ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et quand il reprit ses esprits, il était enfermé dans les bras puissants de l'archer.

Mais que...

Sans le laisser poursuivre, Doméki s'empara des lèvres du médium et l'embrassa avec tout cet amour trop longtemps gardé sous silence, se disant que c'était surement la première et dernière fois qu'il y goûterait. Watanuki quand à lui, gardait les yeux écarquillés sur ceux fermés de l'archer. Doméki avait posé sa main gauche sur la hanche du médium, quand à son autre main, elle maintenait sa tête prés de la sienne. Doméki lâcha soudain prise et observa la réaction du médium. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux pleins de questions. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Doméki accrocha son regard au siens et lui dit :

Voilà ce que je devais te dire, tu es libre de partir si tu le souhaites.

Le silence s'installait de nouveau. Doméki prit sa tasse de thé en en bu une gorgée les mains encore tremblantes. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber. Watanuki ne parvenait pas à défaire ses yeux de l'archer. Soudain, il rompit le silence.

Mais... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend rien.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Watanuki, c'est aussi simple que ca. La voici ma maladie.

Mais... mais je...

Tu n'est pas obligé de me répondre. A vrai dire, tu peux même t'enfuir si tu le veux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Watanuki baissa soudainement les yeux. Après un court silence il lança :

Doméki, je sais que Yuko à sauver ma vie en l'échange d'une compensation.

L'archer tourna la tête pour le regarder. Watanuki releva la tête, les yeux pleins de reproches.

Toi et Himawari, qu'avez-vous du donner pour me sauver la vie ?

Doméki détourna les yeux ne voulant pas répondre. Watanuki ne devait pas savoir.

Répond moi Doméki ! Ordonna le médium

Doméki hésita puis se décida à parler.

Himawari à donner la même quantité de sang que tu as perdu.

Le médium était choqué, outré et blessé. Il ne voulais pas que les gens se blessent pour lui. Soudain la colère l'envahi mais il réussit à la contenir tant bien que mal. Il s'était éloigné de l'archer et avait crispé ses poings sur ses genoux.

Et toi ? Qu'as tu donner pour sauver ma vie ?

Doméki le toisa du regard et répondit à sa question. Sans aucunes paroles, il tourna le dos à Watanuki dont la rage ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il fit lentement glisser son kimono sur ses épaules musclées et Watanuki dégluti sous cette vision d'horreur. Le dos de l'archer était martelé de cicatrices et de blessures encore ouvertes. Elles s'étalaient sur tout son dos en partant de la nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. L'archer eu un soupir désespéré puis remit son kimono en place sur ses épaules. Il se retourna vers le médium et vit ce dernier verser d'énormes larmes. Larmes de colère ou de tristesse, il ne savait pas, mais il devait y avoir un peu des deux. Soudain le médium se leva , prit son sac, et s'enfuit de la maison en courant à en perdre haleine. Doméki tenta de le rattraper mais stoppa devant la porte d'entrée en voyant que le médium était déjà loin.

Watanuki courrait, courrait encore et toujours. La pluie tombait en cordes, il était trempé. Il courrait au hasard des rues, ne regardant pas devant lui. Il courrait pour faire passer sa colère, sa rage. 10 minutes après, il s'arrêtât, haletant, la main appuyée contre un mur en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Ses larmes coulaient encore et toujours. Il n'en revenait pas. Toutes ces révélation étaient de trop. C'était trop pour lui en si peu de temps. Il rentra chez lui en trainant des pieds. Il dégoulinait de partout, trempant au passage les livres qui étaient posés à terre. Sans même prendre la peine de changer de vêtements il s'étala sur son futon et s'endormit aussitôt sans même retirer ses lunettes.

Doméki observait le paysage pluvieux par la fenêtre de sa chambre espérant voir revenir SON médium. Mais rien. Il se faisait du souci pour celui qu'il aimait. Soudain il sorti de sa chambre, s'empara de son manteau puis sorti à la recherche du médium. Il se rendit chez Yuko pour lui parler. Il poussa la porte et entra dans le magasin.

Il y a quelqu'un ?

Yuko fit son apparition. Elle se dressait fièrement devant Doméki et savait parfaitement pourquoi il était venu la voir.

Ou est Watanuki ? Fit l'archer inquiet.

Il n'est pas ici. Lui répondit Yuko froidement.

Ou est-il? Vous le savez ?

Non, je ne sais pas, cependant maintenant que tu lui a tout dit il va avoir besoin de temps pour l'assimiler. Ou qu'il soit, il s'est surement mis en sécurité quelque part pour se retrouver seul face à lui même afin de réfléchir.

Je vais aller voir chez lui s'empressa Doméki.

Vas-y donc Doméki. Mais ne t'impose pas à lui si il ne le souhaite pas.

Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'est pas en danger ou que sais-je encore. Sil est chez lui alors je rentrerais chez moi.

Doméki fit volte-face et sorti en claquant la porte. Il se mit à courir. Il avait du mal à voir à cause de la pluie qui lui martelait le visage. Il arriva tant bien que mal devant l'appartement de son médium. Et entra dans le hall, il fit une pause et repris son souffle avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Watanuki. Pas de réponse. Il frappa plus fort mais toujours rien. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Même si ce n'était pas bien, peu importe, il devait savoir si Watanuki était chez lui ou non, s'il n'y était pas, il parcourrait la ville à sa recherche. Il sortit une fine pince de sa poche de manteau et crocheta la serrure. Son grand père lui avait tout apprit, même le pire. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se mit à inspecter l'appartement. Soudain, il aperçu son médium avachi sur son futon, dormant comme un loir. Doméki s'approcha et constata que ses vêtements étaient trempés et qu'il n'avait même pas retiré ses lunettes.

Doméki soupira. Il était rassuré mais restait tout de même inquiet. Il tendit les mains au visage de Watanuki, lui retira ses lunettes et les déposa prés du futon. Il avait peur de le réveillé s'il entreprenait de changer ses vêtements. Alors il se contenta de lui mettre une couverture pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il se releva puis s'assit dans un coin de la pièce en l'observant. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir révéler ses sentiments. Mais il regrettait de lui avoir révéler le prix qu'à coûté sa vie. Soudain, Doméki sombra dans le sommeil.

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux, dérangé par le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Il était recouvert d'une couverture et ses lunettes étaient soigneusement posées sur le côté du futon.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris de couverture ni même d'av...

Son regard s'arrêta sur Doméki qui dormait assis dans un coin de sa chambre. Sa rage refaisait surface en le voyant. Cela dit, il l'observait, dormant paisiblement et constata que ses vêtements étaient encore humides tout comme les siens. Il avait du lui aussi sortir sous la pluie hier soir. Surement pour le retrouver se dit il puisqu'il est ici maintenant. Soudain, Watanuki se remémora l'étreinte et le baiser de Doméki. Il se mit à rougir en repensant à ces mots prononcés hier. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... ». Et Himawari pensa t-il. Il aimait Himawari il en était sur, mais ces cicatrices sur le dos de Doméki qu'il gardera à vie lui fit vraiment de la peine. Il avait passer son temps à rabaisser l'archer à lui crier dessus, alors que lui était capable d'endurer cette douleur pour qu'il vive, juste pour qu'il vive. Il était perdu. Il avait besoin de chaleur et de se sentir en sécurité.

Doméki ouvrit les yeux et regarda le médium, les yeux exorbités. Il se leva d'un coup ne sachant que dire.

Je me suis endormi, excuse moi, je m'en vais tout de suite, souffla Doméki le visage neutre de toute expression.

Watanuki, à genoux sur son futon le regarda s'éloigner et dans un geste rapide, s'agrippa au bords du manteau de l'archer de sa main droite. Doméki se retourna, le regard plein de question. Watanuki le regardait avec ce même regard, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il avait fait ce geste. Il retira sa main et baissa les yeux.

Je... heu... je voudrais que tu reste... s'il te plait.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles Doméki l'observa et alla se rassoir, surprit de voir que le médium lui parlait encore après l'avoir embrassé.

Tes vêtements sont trempés, lui fit remarquer Watanuki.

Les tiens aussi, répliqua Doméki.

Je te prête des vêtements secs le temps que je mette les tiens à laver si tu veux.

Doméki, plus que surprit, accepta l'offre. Watanuki se leva de son futon et se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements. Il sortit un maillot noir à manches courtes ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il lui tendit les vêtements.

Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, il y a des serviettes pour te sécher.

Merci. Fit il en le regardant.

Watanuki lui avait tendu les vêtements en gardant la tête baissée, il n'osait pas affronter le regard de l'archer.

Doméki se dirigea dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Le médium avait remarqué que cette porte n'avait pas été fermée à clef. Il observa longuement la porte les joues teintée et le regard triste en repensant à ces énormes et affreuses cicatrices qui ornaient le dos de son ami...son ami ? Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'était plus sur de rien tout à coup. Soudain il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou Doméki se changeait. Il devait s'assurer de quelque chose. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit l'archer torse nu. Il revit son dos, ce dos abimé. Il ouvrit la porte pour entrer et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Doméki se retourna soudain, et vit le visage triste de son médium. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes. Doméki eu soudain mal, si mal. Il s'approcha de Watanuki.

Je ne veux pas que tu vois ca. Fit-il sur un ton sec.

Et tu crois que ca me laisse indifférant ? Tu crois que je te déteste encore ? Comment le pourrais-je après un sacrifice pareil ?

Doméki, n'y tenant plus, enlaça doucement le médium dans ses bras. Watanuki fut troublé et se sentit soudain en sécurité, comme quand il était entré pour la première fois dans la chambre de l'archer. Mais ses sanglots se firent plus sonores cette fois, secoués de spasmes.

Je n'ai aucun regrets, alors ne me demande pas de regretter ce que j'ai fait, de plus, si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésitation. Fit Doméki d'une voix tendre.

Watanuki se serra encore plus contre le torse de l'archer et de ses mains, parcourrait les creux et les bosses faits par les cicatrices. Il leva les yeux vers Doméki, des yeux pétillants et pleins de larmes. Puis soudain, le médium prit le visage de Doméki entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer. Le cœur de Doméki s'emballa aussitôt. Il eu un mouvement de recul.

Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ca parce que tu te sens obligé. Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, mais si les tiens ne sont pas réciproque alors ne te force pas. Malgré tout je resterais à tes côtés pour faire attention à toi.

Watanuki resta immobile face à cette seconde déclaration. Et, pour la seconde fois, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Doméki en guise de réponse. Voilà, il en était sur maintenant, il l'aimait, il aimait Doméki. À bien y réfléchir, il l'avait toujours aimé, mais il ne le savait pas encore et une fois de plus, Yuko avait eu raison.

Doméki resserra sa prise autour de la taille du médium, et gouta ses lèvres avec insistance que Watanuki lui rendit. Le médium caressa le torse de son archer puis brisa le baiser pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Doméki.

Soudain, Doméki poussa le médium hors de la salle de bain tout en l'enlaçant encore et le déposa tout doucement sur le futon. Ils se regardèrent et Doméki prit les lèvres de Watanuki en douceur, effleurant ses lèvres contre celles de son médium. Puis, tout à coup, Watanuki se redressa et se positionna derrière l'archer. Il lui embrassa la base du coup puis se mit à descendre lentement, le long du dos de l'archer en parcourant chaque cicatrice de petits baisers, comme pour lui demander pardon. Une fois terminé, il retourna aux devant de Doméki puis l'embrassa fiévreusement. L'archer déboutonna la chemise du médium encore humide puis la fit lentement glissée sur les épaules de ce dernier en lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. La chemise fut lancée au hasard dans la pièce puis Doméki fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou du médium.

-Shi...zuka... fit le médium de façon à peine distincte.

Doméki, fou de joie que le médium ai prononcé son prénom de la sorte, remonta vers le visage de Watanuki pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Watanuki caressait des deux mains la chevelure noire de son archer. Doméki glissa jusqu'à arriver aux tétons de son amour afin de faire lentement glisser sa langue dessus. Watanuki eu un petit gémissement de plaisir face à cette nouvelle sensation. Doméki continua de marteler son téton et fit glisser une main sur les hanche de son médium. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il défit sans plus attendre. Il déboutonna le pantalon de son médium et le fit glisser lentement sur ses cuisses. Cette lenteur fit une nouvelle fois gémir Watanuki.

Aaah... Shizuka...

Comme un gémissement de plainte. Doméki remonta au visage de son amour et fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Watanuki. Il caressa doucement la langue du médium et ce dernier lui rendit ses caresses. Les mains de Watanuki glissèrent sur les hanches de Doméki afin de lui ôter son pantalon. Tout les deux se retrouvèrent bien vite en boxer et sentaient leur excitation se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Watanuki Rougit encore plus et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que du désir. Un désir violent pour Doméki. L'archer glissa sa main dans le boxer de Watanuki afin de caresser cette douce intimité tant convoitée. Le médium étouffa un cri scellé par la bouche de Doméki. N'y tenant plus, l'archer ôta le boxer de Watanuki et en fit de même avec le siens. Leur membres dressés par le désir se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Doméki se redressa et installa de médium sur ses genoux. Watanuki gardait tant bien que mal l'équilibre car il s'agrippait aux puissantes épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait. Doméki le regarda, il regarda le médium et ses yeux pleins de désir ainsi que ses joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène. Il le trouvait resplendissant, beau, magnifique même. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie c'était de l'empaler directement et sans préparation sur son membre. Mais il abandonna cette idée ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amour. Il tendit donc deux doigts dans la bouche de Watanuki et ce dernier les suça avidement accompagnant son geste de gémissement plaintifs, alors que de son autre main, Doméki caressait lentement le dos du médium. Watanuki était impatient de sentir Doméki en lui. L'archer se retenait difficilement devant cette vision. Il laissa glisser sa main le long du dos du médium et commença à titiller l'entrée de son médium.

Watanuki, se crispa légèrement. Doméki l'allongea sur le futon et parsemait le corps de son amour de baisers et fit lentement glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au sexe tendu de son médium. Watanuki se perdit dans ces sensations encore inconnues de lui jusqu'à présent. Sa respiration était saccadée. Doméki, passait le bout de sa langue sur le gland de son médium, celui-ci se cambra sous ce plaisir inattendu. Les gémissements furent remplacés par des cris de plaisir. Doméki en profita pour glisser lentement un doigt dans l'orifice étroit de son médium. Soudain, il se cambra de nouveau et poussa un petit gémissement d'inconfort.

- Mmmh … Shizuuu...

Doméki redoubla le plaisir sur le membre tendu du médium ce qui le détendit tout de suite. Alors Doméki glissa un second doigt et là, Watanuki ne gémissait que de plaisir. Il commença à remuer lentement ses doigts à l'intérieur du médium et écoutait ses gémissements avec passion, faisant grandir encore plus le désir.

- Shizuka … Je ne vais pas tenir... vas-y...

L'archer le regarda puis retira ses doigts et remonta au niveau du visage du médium afin de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il souleva délicatement les hanches de son partenaire et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il le pénétra tout en douceur. Watanuki poussa un gémissement de douleur. Doméki quand à lui, étouffa un grognement dans le cou du médium.

Aaah... mmmmmmmmmh...

Doméki observait son amour et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, lentement, doucement. Les deux lycéens commençaient à transpirer sous l'effet de l'excitation. Le médium s'habitua à cette imposante intrusion et enlaça les hanche de son partenaire de ses jambes afin de le faire entrer en lui de tout son membre. Doméki fit un gémissement de plaisir mais aussitôt il fit un mouvement de recul, pensant que le médium allait avoir trop mal. Mais Watanuki enlaçait sa taille fermement. Il plongea son regard plein de désir dans les yeux ambrés de Doméki.

Shizukaaa... vas-y... je veux te sentir en moi...

Alors, sans se faire prié, Doméki commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens dans cet orifice si étroit.

Aaaah... Shizuka je... je...

Doméki arrêta tout mouvement et observa son médium. Il était magnifique trempé de sueur et les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, haletant de désir.

Je t'... heu... Je t'aime Shizuka.

Le cœur de Doméki loupa un battement. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais espéré que de tels mots sortiraient de la bouche de son amour, ces mots rien que pour lui.

L'archer approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant et lui dit dans un soupir :

Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. Fit il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Doméki reprit son lent mouvement de vas et viens mais Watanuki, n'y tenant plus, tenta d'accélérer le mouvement de l'archer en remuant ses hanches. Doméki, réceptif à cette demande, agrippa les hanche de son médium et commença de violents mouvements. Il le pénétrait avec force ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. La voix grave de Doméki s'éleva dans les airs dans des râles de plaisir.

Watanuki quand à lui, était incapable de penser correctement noyer par ce plaisir qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Soudain, Doméki toucha la perle de plaisir de son partenaire ce qui arracha à ce dernier un cri plus puissant que les autres, mais étouffé par le baiser de l'archer.

Shizu... aah... je ne vais pas tenir...

Alors Doméki redoubla de ferveur afin de donner à son amant un plaisir plus fort, butant à chaque coup de reins sur la prostate de son médium. Watanuki agrippa les épaules de son archer et se libéra dans un gémissement de plaisir. Quelques coup de reins après Doméki fit de même, déversant sa semence à l'intérieur du médium.

Il se regardèrent, haletant et repu l'un de l'autre. Watanuki adressa un tendre sourire à l'archer, sourire qui lui fit rendu avec un langoureux baiser en prime. Leur corps se colla l'un à l'autre, et Doméki se retira lentement de son amant en se laissant tomber sur le côté. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant perlé de sueur.

L'archer enlaça la taille de son amant afin de le rapprocher de lui, afin de le protéger. Ce dernier s'endormit paisiblement sous les caresse de Doméki. Tout deux allaient enfin vivre heureux, Doméki avait payer le prix de son bonheur et l'avait obtenu, quand à Watanuki, il avait comprit et accepté les tendres sentiments qu'il avait pour son archer.


End file.
